101 and more Reasons to love Wicked
by Galinda-girl
Summary: Basically this was my way to annoy my spanish class after they would not listen to me about how good a musical Wicked is. Now I post it here for you good people. Enjoy!


101 Reason to love

WICKED

It is an amazing book and an even better play

Who doesn't love the color green

Pink goes good with green

We all want to have Galinda's sparkling personality

Twist the Wizard of Oz to make more sense than the original story

Not all stories are fairy tales like Dorothy's

The message of acceptance is universal

It is exceedingly popular and you must get your tickets months in advance

If you type in Elphaba on google image search you get 10,500 pictures

Idina Menzel is the absolute without a doubt BEST singer in our universe and any universes yet to be discovered

A main theme is animal rights

The Wizard of Oz is a liar (the story)

The Wizard of Oz is a liar (the character)

It is a love story without being sappy about it

It is somewhat an adventure story for any guys who want to check into it

There is a wicked fan club on a site called recognizes the importance of friendship with different people

It portrays stereotypes and breaks every one of them!

The book has a dark twist to it

The songs beat out EVERY SINGLE SONG in the Wizard of Oz

It is about tolerance

Go to google and type in "The Wizard and I" in the videos to hear the greatest singer in the world Idina Menzel

You can buy the Grimmerie

The plot represents the idiots in today's society who will believe anything they hear

Dorothy stole her shoes off of Elphaba's crippled sister Nessa-Rose and how is that not evil?

Gregory Maguire is a complete and total genius

Ditto for Stephen Schwartz

Elphaba's transformation from nerdy school girl to defiant witch is incredible

Two words: Defy Gravity

Two more words: Wicked Wednesday

There's a Gershwin Theatre is the best theatre in the world

You can buy Wicked piano books, guitar books, and now flute books

The costumes are gorgeous

Elphaba has to go through about an hour a day to be greenified

Check out the Ozian Glossiarium

I have a Wicked word of the day

Today's word is discustingified

It is comic yet dramatic

The flying monkeys come from Elphaba being tricked into reading a levitation spell from a spell book (The grimmerie) and he grows wings

Galinda has an airhead song of the day

Christen Chenoweth was Sally in You're a Good Man Charlie Brown

My friend and I went as Galinda and Elphaba for Halloween

The Emerald City mocks animals by wearing them on all their clothing

Go back to google and after you watch The Wizard and I look at the related videos up top and click on Defying Gravity

If you don't cry when you see that you are heartless

It changes the way you look at Witches, the Wizard of Oz, and the word Wicked

They never actually change scenes in the play but move in the scenery with the dancers the whole act

If you don't watch the above videos "I will be loathing you my whole life long."

"Dear Galinda is just too good."

It takes a true master of words to take a mediocre story and make into the one of the best loved musicals of all time

It painstakingly beats out Phantom of the Opera (even in French I might add)

On a chalkboard at my high school someone wrote "No One Mourns the Wicked"

Madame Morrible can change the weather

Unlike Phantom of the Opera, and the Wizard of Oz, Wicked is too high class to become a movie

I have a band of Wicked fans to back me up on every one of the above statements

It runs in New York and New York is the coolest city in the world

There is a touring company in Germany

There are 51,480 deviations of Wicked on Menzel sings low alto and can still sing a high C

Christen Chenoweth has a high A

Shoshana Bean took over for Idina and was equally good

Julia Murney and Kendra Kassebaum are the Elphaba and Galinda I saw

Galinda's innocent snobbery is hysterically funny

Some days we all want to wake up and just show the world our green side

Green is such a complex color it fits Elphaba perfectly

Green represent life, jealousy, a combo of blue and yellow, vivacious personality

So many different shades of green

I have never met a single person who saw Wicked and had a negative comment

All my notebooks are covered in collages of Wicked photos and if that is not incredibly cooler than all of your notebooks I don't know what is

Idina Menzel was in Rent as Maureen

I was able to keep this list going this far

The term Wicked Witch is now horribly offensive

Would I be doing this if "black was this year's pink" in reality?

The half-goat teacher, Dr. Dillamond, is killed in the book

He is kept alive in the play but loses his powers of speech

There is a fine line between animals and Animals

In the book Nessa-Rose was born without arms

In the play, she is in a wheelchair

"People believe all sorts of lies, we call it history"

Underneath all the humor, it is criticizing the way our society bases so much on appearance

Three words: Hideous levitation spells

If you saw the video of Defying Gravity you would have gotten that joke

Tomorrow's Wicked word of the day is manefestorium

My friend and I made a DVD of us dressed up as the characters lip syncing to the songs

I was able to directly quote the show on multiple occasions throughout this list

Fiyero and Elphaba make the cutest couple in the world

That is true even after he becomes a scarecrow

Elphaba fakes her own death to get away from all the people who want to truly kill her

Dorothy really has no importance other than to cause anti-Elphaba feelings, and steal the shoes off tragically beautiful dead girls

Past her green skin Elphaba is actually really beautiful

Galinda can travel in a big bubble

Let's see you do that!

Boq (the munchkin later the tin-man) loves Galinda, but Nessa thinks he loves her, and Galinda loves Fiyero, and Fiyero supposedly loves Galinda, but is really in love with Elphaba

Elphaba and Galinda are both so talented it is amazing they stay friends

One act of kindness, can mean a lot

The sure-fire Elphaba face is really defined cheekbones

People in stores have copied the idea for how the Emerald City people dress to use in advertisements because it is just that good

The show is about finding your place and standing up for what is right and take what enemies come with your choices

Idina Menzel's birthday is May 30th and is shared my amazingly awesome brother

She was in Enchanted as the guy's girlfriend

You can use eye makeup as a face paint to become greenified

Idina Menzel's has a new CD

There is an is predicted that Wicked will take over as the longest running musical of all time

You read this far so you must be somewhat interested

My RCA folder for creative writing has Wicked lyrics on the front along with pics of Elphaba and Galinda

I am including a pic I drew of Idina Menzel which unfortunately does not show off how truly beautiful she is

Please "Don't be offended by my frank analysis" because I am only trying to broaden your horizons

If you have not seen Wicked then your horizons definitely need broadening

Even adults fall in love with Wicked

I made a new friend on the airplane because she liked Wicked

Wear green or pink every Wednesday and help support Wicked Wednesday

Tell your friends: I am starting a revolution

I have a witches' broom

Do you have that luxury? I didn't think so?

Elphaba could mop the floor with every one of you


End file.
